rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy
| tribes = | place = Winner | challenges = 6 | votesagainst = 5 | days = 31 }} Daisy is the Sole Survivor of . Starting out on the Holt tribe, Daisy was included in an all-girls alliance, allowing her to easily reach the Tribe Switch and the merge. There, she hid behind larger threats such as Joe and Ryan C. to reach the final five with her closest ally, Tracy. Underestimating Daisy's ability to win the Final Immunity Challenge, Cub and Sabe chose to idol out Tracy instead, leaving Daisy to turn to Lizzie for support. When Daisy shockingly won the Final Immunity Challenge, she faced Cub and Sabe at the Final Tribal Council, where she won due to her upbeat personality in a 5-1-1 jury vote. Profile Name (Age): Daisy (27) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Childcare Worker Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: My strategy is to be super social. Ngl, this usually screws me over in orgs. Once we get to touchy subjects and I get most trusted then it’s basically over for my game. But, it’s finding a way to navigate that. But, without a doubt having not just a good social game, but a superb one is very important to me Biggest Strength & Weaknesses: My biggest strength is my social game. Biggest weakness is my comp abilities. I’m usually out by F3-4, because I can’t win a comp to save my life :sob: I’m the perfect person to take to that stage since you’re prob guaranteed to win those end game comps against me :joy:... another weakness is keeping my emotions in check. Prob gonna have at least 1 mental breakdown tbh. Entertaining for specs, not so great for my game Who do you think has the best chance in the game of SURVIVOR: Older or Younger? Ohhhh battle of the ages. Who has a better shot? That’s a tough questions. I mean I feel like I have to say older since I’m older LMAO... No, I think it’s a toss up and depends on the individual. Like there could be an older person that just has no awareness of what’s going on or how to read people. Whereas, someone younger could have this and vice versa. So, imo a great survivor game is more than just age and depends on that specific individual. I know such a diplomatic answer ��‍♀️ Why will you survive SURVIVOR: I’ll win Survivor, because I mean who can resist my charm... kidding. I’ll win, because I have the social awareness to know when someone is lying to me etc. I also have the social connections to put me ahead of the pack (hopefully). So, basically I’ll win survivor, because I have a fire social game (I mean this could also be the reason I lose :joy:) Survivor Daisy started out on the "older" Holt tribe, where she was nice to everyone. The girls on the team decided to make an alliance, and Daisy was swiftly brought into it. They reeled in Sabe as their extra number, though Daisy did not develop a strong relationship with him. At the Tribe Switch, Daisy remained on Holt for being deemed trustworthy enough. Her name tribe's cohesiveness allowed them to avoid Tribal Council altogether. At the merge, Daisy, along with some of her allies from the original Holt tribe, rallied enough votes against Stacy to make her the first member of the jury. As the numbers dwindled, Daisy continued maintaining her relationships with the members of Graduates. Joe convinced Daisy and her allies that he had a Hidden Immunity Idol, making them vote out Schmutz instead. However, Joe's time came to an end, making the final five consist of two pairs: Daisy and Tracy and Cub and Sabe. This left Lizzie in the middle of the two pairs. At Tribal Council, Lizzie sided with Daisy and Tracy, but Cub and Sabe's advantages forced Tracy out of the game. Daisy won the Final Immunity Challenge, then chose to force a fire-making challenge between Lizzie and Cub, which Cub ultimately won, making Lizzie the final juror. At the Final Tribal Council, Daisy was able to successfully receive a clear majority of the votes because of her underdog status, kind nature, and the dislike towards Cub and Sabe. Voting History Trivia * Daisy voted correctly at every Tribal Council she attended. References Daisy | before = Spencer | after = Booboo }} Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Brooklyn Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Holt Tribe Category:Winners Category:Graduates Tribe Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Brooklyn